


Sweet Charity

by janne_d



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bright side, Fraser had managed to insist that the dignity of the RCMP required more privacy than had been initially suggested. The tent at least spared him the embarrassment of an audience, though he had to admit that this had proved to be a decidedly mixed blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the ds_flashfiction Doube-take Challenge. Thank you to Regina for the beta.

Sometimes Fraser wished that someone had thought to dissuade Turnbull from ever becoming a member of the RCMP, or at the very least had stationed him a very long way from Chicago and himself. He was usually slightly ashamed of such thoughts since Turnbull undoubtedly tried very hard and always had the best intentions. But as his latest good intention had led directly to Fraser's current ridiculous and embarrassing situation, the kindest thought he could spare for the hapless constable was a fervent prayer for him to somehow go back in time and be devoured by bears as a child, thus preventing today's events from ever occurring.

On the bright side, Fraser had managed to insist that the dignity of the RCMP required more privacy than had been initially suggested. The tent at least spared him the embarrassment of an audience, though he had to admit that this had proved to be a decidedly mixed blessing. Altogether it had been a most trying morning and Fraser was more than ready for a break. He dropped down into the chair Turnbull had provided, grateful for some time alone to regain his composure.

Fraser was unprepared for Ray to suddenly arrive in front of him, wearing the determined look that usually only surfaced when he was hot on the trail of hardened criminals. 'Unprepared' gave way to 'completely astonished', however, when Ray moved forward and simply slid down into his lap, thighs straddling his and warm weight holding him in place.

Such unanticipated behaviour really required some kind of explanation, but he was too interested in the look in Ray's eyes to think of asking for one. He'd known his partner cared for him, of course, but how had he never noticed how intense it was? How had he never seen this? He couldn't even spare a thought to the likely expression on his own face, he was so absorbed by what he could now see, a desire he had never dared to hope for suddenly within reach.

He realised his hands had somehow moved to rest on Ray's waist and curve round one lean thigh just as he felt a strong hand cup the back of his neck, bracelet cool against his skin and fingers stroking gently at the nape. His breath caught, seeming loud in the concentrated silence of the tent and he watched rapt as Ray dropped his gaze to his mouth. He licked suddenly dry lips and saw Ray tense and flush before he locked eyes with Fraser again, looking hesitant for the first time since his arrival.

"Yeah?"

The unexpectedness of the question almost made Fraser jump in surprise. Apparently his emotions weren't spread as blatantly across his face for Ray to see as he had thought they must be. The husky sound of that one short word made him shiver and he had to swallow hard before answering.

"Yes."

His own voice was nearly as rough as Ray's and he saw Ray shiver in turn as delight and heat replaced hesitation. Then finally, finally Ray was leaning in to kiss him, slight sweet-coffee-salt taste and soft warm lips against his as Fraser's arms wrapped around his back and pulled them tightly together.

Fraser must really remember to compliment Turnbull later on his initiative. He hadn't thought so when the Inspector had ordered his cooperation and presence this morning, but the "Kiss a Mountie for Charity" tent at the fair truly had been a most marvellous idea.


End file.
